


Evolución Mágica

by AlondraFlores23



Category: Little Witch Academia, con el tiempo agregare mas
Genre: Angustia del personaje principal, Dios inutil, F/F, F/M, Isekai, he visto tanto isekai que deci intentar mesclar, laberitos, magia no Canon, sangre, segundo libro, traumas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlondraFlores23/pseuds/AlondraFlores23
Summary: hola esta es mi segunda publicación no tiene nada en común, pero he visto mucho Anime Isekai, Fantasía, reencarnar y siempre me pregunte ¿que sucedería si un Dios secuestra Akko para solucionar los Calabozos de su mundo? ¿sobreviviría? ¿perdería la cordura?  espero que les guste ya tengo hecho como 3 capítulos, perdonen mi faltas de ortografía (owo)/
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Evolución Mágica

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les guste y comenten que les pareció

Capítulo 1 Amanecer 

Después de la Crisis de los misiles Luna Nova experimento una gran atención no solo del público general sino también en el ámbito político, debido a esto aumento el presupuesto en sus finanzas. Se realizó una gran celebración la Directora junto con el personal agradecieron a las 9 brujas nuevas sobre su valentía al enfrentar una calamidad mundial y haber salvado el mundo consigo traer una nueva era para la magia. 

Croix Meridies se entregó al consejo mágico para poder pagar su error, sin embargo nunca estuvo sola con el apoyo del personal de Luna Nova y las chicas pudieron convencer al juez que fuera un arresto domiciliario con vigilancia 24/7 además de contar con el apoyo para halla la cura para el polen de Waqueda, prometió volver solo en caso de emergencia o cuando por fin encontrara la cura par Chariot.

Chariot DuNord tuvo que publicar su identidad a la academia fue un poco incómodo por siempre hablaron mal de ella pero Chariot lo dejo en el pasado además ella tiene el deber de guiar y ayudar a sus alumnas ya ese es su nuevo propósito, en especial con Akko y Diana; les robo su magia durante su Show a pesar que no lo sabía no cambia el hecho que lo hizo las chicas tuvieron una plática larga todas quedaron en buenos términos.

Pasaron los meses las cosas han cambiado para bien, la vida de cada una de las 7 estudiantes su popularidad aumento trayendo beneficios:  
*Akko: Mejoro en el control de su magia, además que logro tener un mejor compresión de los temas de la academia gracias a la tutoría de sus amigas y Chariot (Sucy fue convencida tener más oportunidades de experimentación con pociones en Akko) quedando entre las 5 mejores de la academia, logro convencer a Chariot que la entrenara en defensa mágica y refuerzo físico.  
*Lotte: debido al regreso de la magia nuevos espíritus pudieron despertar dándose cuenta que su don no solo sirve para herramientas mágicas logro comunicarse con espíritus humanos y de la naturaleza con mayor facilidad.  
*Sucy: Obtuvo una pasantía con la profesora Lucki para usar el laboratorio de alquimia y cultivar en el invernadero bajo ciertas reglas no crear pociones ilegales, además se la arreglo para que Akko fue voluntaria en ciertas pociones de nivel 5 de complejidad y riesgo.  
*Amanda: Fue reconocida como la mejor voladora de escoba además de ganar una gran popularidad con las chicas, entre algunas de sus amigas propusieron un nuevo evento deportivo para que incluiría el vuelo de escoba y condición física aún sigue en trámite fue bien recibida.  
*Constanze: Obtuvo el permiso de la directora tener su propio laboratorio de tecnología mágica a cambio que ayudara a actualizar Lun Nova y pusiera un sistema de vigilancia llamo una gran atención por parte de Andrew ya que tenía planeado exponer los diversos beneficios de la magia y tecnología por lo que sus proyectos obtuvieron financiamiento a cambio que compartiera la teoría con el público.   
*Jasmika: apoyo la cocina de Luna Nova ganándose el respeto del personal de Luna Nova su objetivo no solo era mejorar el menú de Luna Nova sino crear conexiones para cual se graduara solicitaría el puesto de la directora de Luna Nova dejando sin palabras al Diana y sus amigas.  
*Diana: fue un poco estresante para ella ya que su apellido sonó por su antigüedad e importancia en el mundo mágico por lo que tuvo que dar muchas aclaraciones sobre su aportación en la crisis de los misiles, llamo la atención de compañías de CEO por lo que puedo tener ciertos contactos importantes, su Tia Darly tuvo que esforzarse mientras ella terminaba sus estudios sin embargo se las arregló para tener tiempo para sus Amigas en especial Akko.  
Hannah y Bárbara tuvieron grandes cambios en sus personalidades aceptaron las nuevas amistades de Diana, se disculparon Akko por haberla tratado mal al inicio, además lograron acoplarse con el resto de los equipos rojo y verde.

Las chicas disfrutaban del desarrollo de popularidad, observaron cómo sus acciones cambiaban a las personas y a su academia donde pensaron que todo seguiría igual ahora se veía inicio de renovaciones e implantación de tecnología, incluyendo la profesora Nelson y Finnela parecían tratar de actualizarse aún había una queja debido a su falta de paciencia pero gracias a las Nueve que no al final le entendieron, los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la equina por lo que la pobre de Chariot parecía esclava o muerto viviente por las múltiples tareas que le eran encargadas además de revisar sus propias clases. Pero sabía que pronto eso acabaría ya que en la última reunión con el personal la Directora menciono contratar más personal y profesoras además de dar las estadísticas de prescripciones que recibieron por parte de chicas sin herencia mágica se acordó de citarlas un mes antes para que pudieran poner a la par con las demás alumnas, por lo que estas vacaciones serían más largas que anteriores dando tiempo para capacitación, remodelaciones y organización del programa educativo.  
Es así como nuestras brujitas se dieron cuenta que tendrían 3 meses de vacaciones muchas estaban emocionadas pero algunas no tato en especial Akko ella no podía regresar a Japón por ciertas situaciones por lo que se quedaría los tres meses en la academia sus amigas no sabían su situación no es como si Akko quisiera que lo supieran, aprovecharía su tiempo en Inglaterra para encontrar un trabajo y necesitaría el dinero para otras necesidades básicas por lo que extenderá un permiso a la Directora con tal que puedo hacer uso de algunas instalaciones, pero fingiría que regresaría a Japón para que sus amigas no sospecharan.  
La semana paso rápido la mayoría le fue bien en los exámenes. Akko Obtuvo al menos en 2 materias una -A y el resto una B dando a conocer su mejoría. Cada una de sus amigas se iría el día sábado a sus casas, por lo que viernes por la tarde organizo un picnic de despedida del primer año, Akko les hablo de presentar un show que estuvo practicando durante mucho tiempo todas aceptaron.  
Era Viernes estaban en el patio este de la academia la academia se encontraba muy pacifica ya la mayoría de la alumnos comenzaron a irse, Amanda estaba volando la escoba junto con Hannah, Constanze y Sucy jugaban videojuegos, Jasminka, bárbara y Lotte estaba leyendo, Chariot y Diana tenían una plática sobre algunas cosas de la escuela y Akko estaba sentada comiendo una tarta cuando termino llamo la atención de sus amigas y Chariot. Akko se alejó unos metros de ellas y comenzó:  
Akko: Bienvenidos al Show de Shiny Akko hoy como evento especial les mostrare un mundo nuevo de magia y Diversión en donde todos serán sin aliento. (Los aplausos de sus amigas no duraron aplaudir.)  
Akko: Para mi primer acto yo convocare un espíritu de la suerte.  
En seguida Diana mostro una cara preocupación junto con Lotte querían detenerla pero de la nada debajo de Akko apareció un círculo mágico, Akko se mostraba sorprendida era claro que ella no lo había convocado trato de salirse pero el circulo no la dejo, Akko está atrapada,.  
Diana y Sucy notaron en seguida el peligro que corría su amiga por lo que trataron de disiparlo pero no hubo resultado, Chariot trato de entrar al círculo para ayudar a su alumna pero fue expulsada por medio de electricidad arrojándola 2 metros, Akko grito el nombre de su maestra estaba preocupada de algo malo le pasara pensó porque debía tener tanta mala suerte en atraer problemas y pudiera modificar al menos el circulo podría salir y ayudar a las chicas ella era débil desea ser más fuerte, entonces todo se volvió brillante e menos de 10 segundos todo volvió a la normalidad excepto que Akko ya no estaba.


End file.
